


Been waiting a lifetime for someone like you

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Memories, Soul Bond, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: A song fiction based on the songFor you by  Liam payne and Rita Ora
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Song Based FanFiction





	1. Been waiting for a lifetime (For you)

**Author's Note:**

> Jim was listening to a song and started singing along, until it led to him and spock kissing.

It has been a few years after Jim and Spock's life had ended in Space. They were now living in San Francisco. They did occasionally visit Spock's family on New Vulcan.

Jim had just came out of the shower, only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. Spock was dressed in a meditation robe. He was stretched out on their bed reading something on his padd. 

A song played in the backround and Jim started singing along.

_In your eyes, I'm alive_

_Inside you're so beautiful_

_Something so unusual_

_In your eyes_

_I know, I'm home (yeah)_

Spock looked up from his padd and a smile formed on his lips, as he saw Jim moving his hips in time with the song. Spock enjoyed Jim's dancing.

 _Been waiting for a lifetime for_ you

Jim sang and pointed at Spock. Spock only lifted an eyebrow at his Smirking bondmate.

_Been breaking a lifetime for you_

_Wasn't lookin for love 'til I found you_

_Ooh na-na ayy_

_For love 'til I found you_

Jim walked over to the bed and joined Spock. They both rolled onto their sides facing each other. Spock put a arm over Jim's hip and Jim a hand under the robe covering Spock's chest and gently rubbed over his chest and continued his singing.

_Skin to Skin_

_Breath me in_

_Feeling your Kiss on me_

Jim moved his free hand to Spock's face. His fingers gently tracing Spock's lips

_Lips made of Ecstasy_

_I'll be yours for a thousand lives (for a thousand lives)_

_I'm free as a bird_

_When I'm flying in your cage (so lost)_

_I'm in deep_

_And I'm riding with no brakes (no no)_

_And I'm bleeding in love_

_You're swimming in my veins_

Jim placed a kiss on Spock's lips and kissed him hungerly.

You've got me now (now)

Spock pulled Jim against his chest. His hand moving from Jim's hip. To his ass and he squeezed. Jim moaned into Spock's lips.

Bee _n waiting a lifetime for you (Oh yeah)_

_Been breaking a lifetime for you_

_Wasn't looking for love 'til i found you_

_Ooh na-na ayy_

_Wasn't looking for love 'til i found you_

_For love 'til i found you_

Jim had been sleeping around alot during his academy years, but the day He fell in love with Spock, Jim knew He was done for. Jim knew he had found the love He had been waiting for for a lifetime


	2. I am bound to you only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke night on the Enterprise 
> 
> Based on the song
> 
> Bound to you- Christina Aguilera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim has chosen the song bound to you to sing.  
> Spock and Kirk are Thy'la

It was Karaoke night on the Enterprise and Jim was up first. 

Okay Jim may be into loud music, but after hearing Bound to you, He chose to sing this song

_Sweet love, Sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, unsure I can trust_

_My heart and I buried in dust_

_Free me, Free us_

Jim could hear whistles here and there

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walked away, I will suffer tonight_

Spock _had a faint blush across his cheeks. Jim looked happy and hurt at the same time. Jim looked Aesthetically pleasing._

_you're all i need when I'm holding ypu tight_

_If you walk away, I will suffer tonight_

Jim gestured toward Spock with his free hand.

_I found a man, I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

Jim placed his free hand over his heart

_so much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I build up became my home_

At these words, Spock could feel Jim's pain as he sang those two lines through their bond. Spock could surmise Jim was singing of his awful experience in his past life. Spock only hoped that Jim would one day share with him.

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love, So pure_

Jim got off the small stage, microphone in hand and walked toward Spock. Now standing directly in front of Spock, Jim held out a hand toward Spock. Hesitantly, Spock took Jim's hand and they intertwined their fingers

_I am_

_Ooh, I am_

_I'm bound to you_

Jim finished his song and placed a chaste kiss on Spock's lips. Spock blushed a deep green. There were a round of applouse and whistles 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters following after this one
> 
> Thy'la - friend, brother and lover


	3. With my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim was home cooking some dinner for him and Spock.   
> His thoughts always with his husband.
> 
> Based on the song
> 
> With love by Christina Grimmie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim making dinner and singing with love
> 
> Ashal-veh -- Darling  
> Adun - husband

Jim was making dinner for himself and his Vulcan husband, Spock. It's been two years since Jim was premoted to Admiral and Spock decided to be a professor again.

Jim was playing a song on his music player and he was singing along. His thoughts lingering with his husband

_You called me out and taught me tough_

_With love , with love_

_You fought my flaws, my teeth, my claws_

_With love, with love_

Jim checked on the plomeek soup and bread he was making.

_'Cause every time I'm slipping away from myself_

_You're the one that moves me like nobody else_

_'Cause when I'm down and I'm done_

_And I'm coming unplugged_

_When I'm ready to fall_

_You're the one always holding me up_

_With love_

Jim heard the front door open and close and two arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Jim turned his head and smiled at his vulcan. "Mmm. Hi" Jim greets and places a kiss on Spock's cheek. Spock smiled in return "Good evening, Ashal-veh" Spock whispers in Jim's ear.

The song still playing in the backround.

_Oh no no_

_Your tongue won't tie, you always find_

_The truth, yeah you do_

_But still you smile despite the lines_

_I drew for you_

Jim turned around in his arms, kissing him chastely. "Would you like some tea?" Jim asks. Spock nods "That would be amendable, adun" Spock replies letting go of Jim, allowing him to continue his task in the kitchen

_And I'm coming unplugged_

_You're the one always holding me up_

_With love_

Much later, after dinner, Jim and Spock was laying in bed. Jim's head on Spock's chest. Their hands joined on Spock's stomach and Spock's other hand rubbing up and down Jim's back. Together they fell asleep and very much in love.


	4. Anniversary(For a thousand years)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Kirk celebrating their 15th marriage Anniversary.
> 
> Based on the song
> 
> A thousand years by Christina Perri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter will be coming.  
> Hope you enjoy this Chapter.
> 
> Adun-husband

It was their 15th marriage anniversary and Jim wanted to do something very special for Spock. He had been in contact with Spock on when he would arrive home.

Jim was dressed in only a robe, leaving him completely naked underneath. He was sitting in their living room, waiting for Spock.

He heard the front door open and close and watched as Spock enter the living room. He got up and undid the robe allowing it to fall open. Spock's heartbeat speeding up at the site of the naked form under the robe of his Adun.

Jim pressed play on the remote in his hand and the song he chose started playing.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can i love, when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Jim moved one step closer to Spock. He held out a hand for Spock. Spock placed his hand in Jim's. Jim moves their hands to his chest and places Spock's hand over his heart on his bare chest.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, Don't be afraid, i have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you, for a thousand more_

Spock gasped at the feeling the heat of Jim's skin under his hand. "Happy Anniversary, Sweetheart" Jim whispers lovingly. Spock leans forward and places a soft kiss over Jim's lips " Happy Anniversary,Adun" spock whispers back with equal love.

Jim removes his hand from Spock's, but warns with his eyes for spock to leave his hand where it was and pushes the robe off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor, leaving him now completely bare to his Adun. Spock let his eyes move over Jim's body hungrily. 

_what's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,every hour has come to this_

Jim took Spock's hand from his chest,turned around and led him to their bedroom, which was decorated with candles and red rose petals over their bed. Jim lays down on the bed, hands thrown over his head. 'Take off your clothes' Jim commands through their bond. Spock obeys and then lays down next to Jim.

Jim pulls Spock to him and they begin to kiss hungrily and needy.

_And all along I believed, I would find_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Together they made love. Marvelling at how their bodies moved perfectly together_


	5. My pulse feels like a Sledgehammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim thinks back to a time in a bar on shore leave and the song he sang in a karaoke bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song
> 
> Sledgehammer by fifth Harmony
> 
> Ashayam - beloved

Jim was sitting infront of a window of his and Spock's San Francisco apartment and he thought back to a time on shore and the song he had sang for spock at a karaoke bar

**10 years ago**

_it was shore leave and they had decided to visit a karaoke bar. Jim and Spock sitting at the bar. Spock's hand away from praying eyes, resting on Jim's thigh._

_Uhura walked up to Jim "Come on, Jim. You have to sing something for us" she says with a smile. Jim looked at her and shook his head with a grin. "Alright" Jim replies and before he got up he squeezed Spock's hand on his thigh and leaned over to press a kiss on his mouth. He got up and walked over to the stage._

_"Alright, this one is for you, Spock" Jim says over the microphone. Spock felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment._

_Jim begins to sing_

_If you could take my pulse right now_

_It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

_If could feel my heartbeat now_

_It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

_I don't admit it_

_I play it cool_

_But every minute that_

_I'm with you_

_Jim kept his eyes on Spock. And Spock stared back at him, his cheeks tinted green._

_I feel the fever and I won't lie_

_I break the sweat_

_My body's telling_

_All the secrets i ain't told you yet_

_Jim moved his hand over his clothed body. And heard a few screams and loud whistles._

_I struggle to contain_

_(Woah oh) the love that's in my veins_

_(Oh oh) and how it circulates (oh oh)_

_If you could take my pulse right now._

_It would feel just like a sledge hammer (oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_If you could feel my heartbeat now_

_It would hit you like a sledgehammer (oh oh oh oh oh oh,oh oh oh)_

_The truth is out_

_No stopping now_

_I'm getting closer_

_Undress my love_

_I'm coming over_

_Jim noticed that spock's cheeks had darken even further and a thrill shot up his body to his groin._

_You've taken over the beat of my body_

_You just don't let up, don't let up_

_You've taken over the beat of my body_

_But you lift me up,lift me up_

_If you take my pulse right now_

_It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_There was a round of applause and whistles. Jim got off the stage and went back to Spock. Jim leaned down and whispered into Spock's ear "what do you say, we get out of here?" Spock nodded eagerly and went with Jim_

_That night Spock proceeded to learn every secret of His Jim's body and he marvelled at each one he decovered._

"Jim, ashayam. Are you alright?" Spock's voice brought him back to reality "Yes,sweetheart. Just remembering the time at that karaoke bar and the song i sang" Jim replies with a smirk. Spock remembers that night and his cheeks heat up. "I could learn those secrets again" spock says deviously and proceeded to the bedroom. Jim smirked at the devious glint in Spock's dark eyes and it made a thrill shoot up his body to his groin

In their bedroom Spock proceeded at learning each of the secrets he had memorised so long ago. And finding them again was just as wonderful as it was that night. They could feel their hearts beating in sync.

  



End file.
